


Loud and the Dead

by Dpiddy316



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpiddy316/pseuds/Dpiddy316
Summary: Welcome to the Loud House, where many members of the family are being murdered by an unknown assailant. As the dawn nears, Lincoln and company race to find the murderer as clues and secrets are unraveled. A wild ride from start to finish or your money back.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've read material from Cap'n Darko, and boy, are his works graphic. I wanted to pitch a few ideas that make good tales to tell. I do have other projects (non TLH) that I am still writing.  
> Probably for TLH fanfics, I do plan to write a few non-lewd incest tales, gothic perhaps. I'm also a horror fan. And without further ado, I gladly present this slasher themed fanfic.

Here it was. Here she was. Lori Loud was in the bathroom, lying on the floor, bleeding from the neck. A piece of glass buried deep where the jugular vein was.  
She was twitching. A very disturbing scene. The blood dripped and formed a small puddle. She put her hands over the glass but did not try to take it out. The blood dripped through her hands. She coughed blood every 5-10 seconds. The first victim was dying, and there was no denying it. Her killer was fast. Lori felt the stab of the glass and was pushed the second the bathroom door was opened. There was only one person she knew could be fast. Lynn. It had to be Lynn. No one could be that fast. The sink was still running. It didn't matter. The others were waiting for her downstairs. Seconds passed. Lori had stopped twitching.

 

Lincoln was still waiting for Lori. He looked at the others. Only Lynn, Luan and Lucy were still getting ready.   
"Where's Lori?" He asked Leni. "In the house" she replied with a smile. Lincoln facepalmed. "I'll go find her. You guys wait here"

Lynn put on her rollerskates and rode into the hallway. She stopped at the bathroom. "Lori, hurry up. This winner needs to look her best." She opened the door. She saw Lori, dead. A huge bloody mess surrounded the body. Lynn screamed. This attracted Luan and Lucy. Luan's mouth was wide open. "Oh my god... Lori!"  
Lincoln ran to the source of the scream. "Lynn are you okay?" He witnessed the three of them stare at something in the bathroom. He, too, took a look and what he saw was horrified. Lori was dead. Blood on her hands, and blood on the floor. "Oh no" 

Leni heard the scream, and did what the others would have done. She followed after Lincoln. Lincoln had come out of the bathroom, and closed the door after pulling Lynn out, all with a scared expression on his face. "L-Leni. Keep everyone out of the bathroom. Call the police, then call mom and dad." Leni noticed than Luan and Lynn were crying. Lucy did not say anything or show any sign of mood, as always. She peeked into the bathroom and understood everything. Her roommate's corpse was there. Dead as dead. She then started crying but knew what she had to do. She pulled out her cellphone. "911, what is the nature of your emergency?"  
"Hi, yes, its my sister. Sh-she's duh-dead." She had the voice that was breaking. "Please send paramedics" 

While Leni gave the operator her name and the proper address, Lincoln had taken Lola, Lana and Lisa outside. Lisa grabbed Lincoln before he reentered. "Lincoln what is currently occurring?" He didn't say anything. He looked down. Something happened. She didn't just know, she felt it. Even though Lincoln knew Lisa probably knew about death and similar stuff, she was still 4 years old, and decided to not mention what he, Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lynn had seen. 

Three patrol cars and an ambulance had arrived five minutes later, and voicemail had been sent to the loud parents. A few police officers had locked down the bathroom. Only Lola, Lana and Lilydid not understand what was happening. Everyone was downstairs grieving Lori. Lucy secretly slipped away in the vents and eavesdropped on the officers in the bathroom. "You know this isn't suicide. Nor an accidental death. That shard of glass, I'm taking it for fingerprints." The examiner there had placed the murder weapon into a small bag. "Now look here" he pointed to Lori's waste. "There's latex residue here. Enough for someone wearing gloves to have pushed her. Foul play involved. Ladies and gentlemen, this is an official murder" he told all the officers."

Three hours later, everyone had packed up and removed the yellow tape. Everyone had stayed home for the day and the schools had already been informed of what had taken place in such a beautiful morning. Rita Loud was sitting on her bed, as Lynn Loud Sr consoled her closely. There were only 9 sisters now. Lincoln, in his room, stared at his VR goggles Lori had bought him after she accidentally broke the old one in the... bathroom. Lincoln grabbed them and slammed them hard to the ground, instantly breaking them. Everyone else grieved their own way, even Lisa. 

Lucy was still in the vents, shocked to what she heard. Lori was murdered. Someone killed her. Someone in the house. She kept to herself. She left the vents to read her poems in her room when she came across something. Gloves. Latex gloves. Underneath Lynn's bed.


	2. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is grieving, Lucy discovers evidence in which she believes Lynn to be the murderer. Meanwhile, the next victim is targeted and Lucy must quickly make a choice: tell someone or keep to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the first chapter was short and rushed. I didn't exactly want it to be long. I pitched the idea around 1 am and wrote it within the hour. So I'm aiming for the rest to be long enough. And more detailed. But erm, enjoy.

Leni had locked herself in her room. She cried as much as she was able to, and then decided to sleep on the now deceased Lori's bed, hoping it was only a nightmare. It was a little after 12 in the afternoon.  
Lana and Lola were in their room. They sat on their beds, remembering what they have been told. "Lori is going away somewhere for a long time." The heartbroken sound in their mother's voice had betrayed the lie. They didn't fully understand death, but they knew. Lori hadn't gone anywhere. She was literally gone as in... gone. The room was dead silent. The breaths of the twins were breaking it, but it was unnoticeable. 

In Luan and Luna's room, Luan was very quiet. Her eyes were red. For half an hour, she cried but then she stopped and laid down and faced the wall. Luna was on her guitar, playing a sad tune. She had been playing some for the last hour. Luan finally turned to her. "Can you not? Its only making me miss her more."  
Luna set the guitar down. "Sorry dudette, it helps me cope." She looked down. "I think I'll head out. You wanna join?" "No" Luan replied. "I'm fine here. You go. Take Lynn if you want" Luna walked out, closing the door behind her. 

Lucy stared at the gloves. She remembered what the examiner said. Could these have been the gloves that were used in Lori's murder? Lucy was scared, now knowing that Lori was killed. Everyone else was told it was an accidental death: she simply slipped and there was a sharp object on the floor. To Lucy, it really did not make sense. Lori would have noticed the damn thing. The bigger question was, who killed her? And more importantly, why? Lucky for her Luna and Lynn had gone out and left to the park. No telling what Lynn would do if she discovered Lucy had found the gloves. Assuming it was her who had carried out the diabolical deed. 

Lincoln was on his walkie talkie, locked in a conversation with Clyde. "I won't be going to school for the next few days. Serious personal family matters."  
Clyde wanted to ask what exactly that meant, but he understood, and being his best friend, left it alone. "Alright, do you want me to drop off today's homework?"  
Clyde was mildly infatuated with Lori. If he knew about what happened today, he would be as hurt as Lincoln. There was also the burden of informing Bobby. "No, that's okay. I'll ask for redos with Mrs. Johnson. I have to go now. See you buddy" "Take care Linc" the walkie talkie formed static, then nothing. 

Nothing, followed by a knock at his door. He opened it. There stood Lucy. "We need to talk." She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on his bed. "I think..." there was a pause. She thought about choosing her words carefully. "Lori's death, I don't believe it was an accident" Lincoln's expression went from a friendly one and slowly formed confusion. "Wha-Lucy, what are you saying?" Lucy then directly said it. "Someone-  
Someone killed her" underneath the black hair, a tear ran down her left cheek. Killed her. Someone. The thought ran through his mind. Lori was... 

He refused to believe it. "Get out, Lucy!" He was angry, but he was nearly crying again. It had only been 11 am when he last cried out for Lori. The waterworks returned. Lucy had left already. Lincoln stomped on the VR goggles he had already broken. "Why did she die? And for what?" He kept stomping until it became a million pieces of glass and metal. The rage had controlled him. A monster of a child. Emotion is a pretty thing. 

 

Lisa watched baby Lily nap. When the police had arrived, she took Lily back to their room and successfully made her fall asleep. The loud racket from Lincoln's room and very thick walls was enough to wake her up. Another sound emitted from his room. Lily woke up crying this time. Lisa knew science wasn't advanced enough to revive the dead. It killed her. So she stared at her inventions for awhile until she finally acknowledged Lily. She gave her a warm bottle of milk, which quickly soothed her. She briefly smiled at the infant. 

Lynn outran Luna, but only because Luna didn't feel like running. Lynn was still pumped, ready for more. Luna caught up to Lynn, who was laying under a tree. Luna joined her. "Why do these things happen, dudette?"  
She knew what Luna meant. She had no answer. "I...I don't know. I see it on the news, but, why us? What did we do? Is this punishment?" Luna turned. "No its not that. But it happened for a reason... she left us. Why her?" Her voice started to raise higher. "She didn't do anything. She was a good sister and she kept us in line at certain times, whether we liked it or not!" This sounded like a rant. A few people around them turned to the loud voice briefly. Luna had fallen silent. No words could describe how everyone was feeling. Closure was needed. The reason, they wanted to know. Her memory, they had to preserve. 

Lincoln had left his room, now curious about what Lucy said. He entered her room. She wasn't there. Lincoln then noticed a white wrinkled thing underneath Lynn's bed. He grabbed it. Wait. There wasn't one. But two. Gloves. These were gloves. You don't use gloves unless you're grabbing stuff you don't want your fingers to touch. He's seen enough movies and knew there was another use for them. He then hurried to Lisa's room.

Lisa agreed to run forensics. He didn't really believe she knew stuff of this level. "It'll be awhile. Say, what do i expect to find in the results?" "I... I don't know yet." He wanted to share what Lucy had told him but that may not have been true. Nothing supported that. Not yet.

 

Leni was hungry. She went downstairs, as Lincoln walked past her and headed into Lisa's room and noticed he held white gloves. She didn't think of it. She fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. By the time she finished she heard a thump. She assumed something had fallen. 

Back in Lisa's room, they heard the sound and walked towards the source. Lola and Lana's room. There was Lola, motionless, and Lana shaking her. "Wake up, Lola. Don't you toy with me!" Lana was scared. The tears formed around her eyes. Lisa ran to Lola. "Stand back!"  
She checked for a pulse. Nothing. Again. No beat. Again. Lola was definitely not breathing. It was happening again. Lincoln was skeptical about Lori being killed. But now it seems too suspicious to be a coincidence. Lola was dead. Or rather killed. 

The DNA analyzer Lisa had set up had done its marvelous work. The results came in. There were not one, not two, but three different traces of DNA found in the gloves. The first one was Lincoln Loud. This was obvious as he touched them. Second: Lori Loud. Lisa was in shock. It meant one thing. It wasn't an accident. This is evidence. The third one came out. This one was: Luan Loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splendid. I'm not making this a scream style themed fanfic. The killer will be revealed before the final chapter. But I am dropping clues to her. Double the mindrape. Next chapter will reveal something about the family itself. Grab the tissues.


	3. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the second victim is claimed, Lincoln and Lisa suspect Luan of being behind the murders. Meanwhile, as the rest of the Louds are informed of Lola's death, Leni comes across a shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to see how I'll play this out. To be honest, I've not decided who Loud Killer is as of yet. Lets get on with Chapt3r. Enter: Lucy.

Lucy had hidden in her main dark place: the shafts. She was there since Lincoln had told her to leave. She was there even after Lola had died. She saw Lana cradling the body, but only after she heard the thud. It happened again. Her fear had increased. She trembled. Then something formed. Her suspicions of Lynn had deteriorated. Lynn and Luna had left the house. It was almost 1:30 pm. They had been gone for over an hour. The Loud parents had advised them all to stay in the house. They went back to work, with the image of Lori's corpse being bagged and taken away. 

Lincoln altered the authorities, and they came as fast as lightning. Leni was downstairs again when they arrived. Lincolm let two officers in and led them to Lola and Lana's room. The examiner, who was the same one overlooking Lori's death, was there. Lincoln looked at his tag. It read "B. Allen". One of the officers had asked for the Louds to wait outside. Leni was still clueless about what was going on. 

Lynn was napping and Luna just stared into the cloudy skies. The time was lost. It meant nothing in this land of false salvation. Luna's phone vibrated. She looked and saw a text from Lincoln: GET HOME. ITS LOLA :'(  
Luna dropped the phone, and froze until...  
"Lynn, wake up, something's happened and we have to go" Lynn awoke, and heard the words. Both ran back home, half ready for the news not yet heard. 

"Yeah, you heard me right. She just, like, stopped breathing. Thats how Lana found her." Lynn teared up, and Luna dropped on her knees. "What the fuck?" Luna whispered it and did nothing. The pageant queen, who had won many contests, had lost her life. "How does someome stop breathing?" Lincoln held Lana. The tomboy had not stopped crying. It was a waterfall of the most heartbreaking sounds ears could identify. Lincoln was more hurt than sad. 

Lisa had hidden her contraptions and inventions before the cops had arrived. She decided to investigate this her own way, now that both her and Lincoln believed Lori was murdered. The gloves were the only lead. The DNA analyzer confirmed that Luan was ahold of them, besides Lincoln. Both saw reason to suspect her. But what Lola's death also a murder? This didn't feel like a killing. Lisa had also used a gateway of networks to get into the police database. A copy of Lori's report indicated that on the shard glass in her neck, latex residue was also discovered there as well. Luan could be the killer. The Loud Killer as Lisa named it. 

It was 2:16 pm. Everything was quiet in the house. That's because everyone was outside sitting on the grass. Baby Lily was giggling as Luan tried to form a smile. She turned to see Lana, who had tired of crying. Lisa had pulled Lincoln away. "It has to be Luan." Lincoln remembered what Lucy said. She believed it was Lynn. "I'm not sure who it could be. But what's the reason she even did it?" 

Lucy watched Lincoln and Lisa talk about something. She walked over. "Do you know something?" Both shook their heads in unison. Lucy saw behind the nonverbal lie. "Tell me or so help me!" She hissed. "Okay, please keep it down!" Lisa motioned them to follow her at the side of the house. The painted handprints still remained but will forever not be the same again. "There were gloves we found underneath Lynn's bed. We... found Luan's DNA." Lucy remembered seeing them. She was sure Lynn murdered Lori. Lisa said otherwise. She was a genius. She had to be right. 

Lynn and Luna walked over to Lana. "I'm so sorry little dudette" Lana looked up at Luna. Lynn hugged her. "You know, at least you have your own room now. For you snd your pets. All to yourself" Lynn laughed. "You. Take. That. Back." Lynn laughed harder. "Lynn, what the hell?"   
She stopped, finally realizing the consequences of her words. Lana was ready to snap - and at the same time, fall apart completely. Lynn was quick to apologize. Lana left and went back inside the house. 

Sitting on the porch was Leni, who looked over the others. She hadn't told Bobby that his girlfriend had died this morning. She knew he would stop by later, as nothing from Lori had spammed his phone. She'd tell him then and here. The world has changed. And again.  
Lana ran past her, with a sad/angry expression. Leni walked in and wandered about. She decided to make sure everything was in its proper place snd that nothing was in a place where someone could be injured easily. She was now the oldest sibling among them. A selfish thought, if not hurtful. Leni didn't know how to handle that many siblings. Lori did things her way, and she was a master. She was Lori. Leni was no Lori. She couldn't do this job herself. 

Leni checked around the parents bedroom. She almost done. She opened the closet door. Nothing was out of place. There were a few papers sticking out of a box. She pulled the box down and saw that these papers were ruffled. Like someone's been looking for something. She organized them. Then she noticed something. She grabbed a certain paper. It was a file. Leni stared at it. Her eyes opened wide. She didn't know much, but this looked very much like an adoption file. No, this was a copy of one. Adoption. It hit her soon after. One of the Louds was possibly an adopted child. 

Lisa, Lincoln and Lucy headed back to Lisa's room to decide what do to next. "They lied to us. Led us to believe it was an accident. I'm gonna find the autopsy file they have on Lola. Something hasn't been shared."   
Lincoln then remembered the cameras Luan installed. "I have an idea. Luan always records everywhere right?" "Yes. So?" "There could be something the examiner said when they were alone, something they did not share. Something useful" "Lincoln, you are a genius!" 

Sure enough they found the tape. They set it to play after placing it in the VCR. Classic family hand-me-downs. There was Lola and Lana sleeping. Then, Lana woke up. But Lola was still sleeping. No. Not sleeping. At this point the thud heard was Lana kicking the tea table, making it fall to get some reaction from Lola. To no avail. That's where Lisa and Lincoln then entered and left. Lisa fast forwarded. The whole convo between rhe officers was completely dull. Then "whoa guys i found something. Look here" the examiner Allen had found something underneath Lola's hair. "There is a hole here. Its like someone made some incision here. Not forced. Its smoothed out. And slow." The tape ended there but the final words were "this is another mu-" before cutting out. 

"Oh god" "yeah oh god is right" Lisa opened one of her drawers and found it empty. "Muh-muh-muh"  
"Whats wrong Lisa?" "Oh my god" she said again. Lisa fell back. "Lisa?" "I know what killed Lola"  
"Wh-what?"  
"My syringe with a lethal serum is missing" she said. 

Leni then came in and dropped a paper in front of the three. They looked down at it. Lisa recognized it. "Is that...?"  
"One of us is adopted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like em apples? Ryuk from Death Note surely did. The discovery Leni has come across will have an impact. But what does this mean? Is there really an adopted Loud kid? Or, are there more than one? Sleep on it. Pieces are falling as the jigsaw is being completed.   
> The end is near.


	4. Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni has discovered the adoption forms, and came running to show Lincoln, Lisa and Lucy.  
> Meanwhile Luna, Luan and Lynn try to cheer up Lana and head out. It is not too long before the third victim is chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday. This next chapter will shed some light on Loud Killer's reason why she's doing this. Also, we'll know everything involving the adoption forms. So don't fret. But grab a drink. I'll aim to make this a long chapter. Get comfy. Grab a pillow mint and enjoy.

3:16, read the clock . Lisa picked them up. She carefully read through them. Then again, so. "Leni, where did you find this?" Lisa should've specified. It was obvious it was from their parents' rooms. Leni still answered. "From the parentals' room" "Show me" The latter proceeded to the room. Leni pointed to the box that was in the closet, still on the ground. Lisa rummaged through it. She looked at every file and document there until she found what she expected to find. "There should be something else here." Then she stopped at one. "Bingo."

She read. It was the information she seeked. There was an adopted Loud kid. Lisa wasn't wholly surprised but still, this was something no other would be prepared to hear. "This proves it. All I got was the name of the biological parents. The name of the baby is unclear. But its a girl." 

Lincoln was relieved, only slightly. When Leni first came into the room to announce this, it was only speculation. Maybe they filled out the paperwork but did not turn it in. But maybe those were a client copy. "There's not much can gather from here. But the names are the only lead here." 

Lincoln then remembered the main objective. "Lisa, we have Loud Killer on the loose. This can wait." Lisa glanced at him. "You're right." Leni was confused. "Loud Killer?" Apart from the three, no one else knew about what was really going on. "Leni" Lincoln began, "we have reason to believe Lori and Lola were murdered. And, there's key evidence that shows it could be Luan." 

The four went back into the room after Lisa had put away all the papers, including the forms, back in the closet. "We tell no one. We keep to ourselves until we know everything. Leni, that means, you stay quiet."  
Leni was thinking, so to speak. "I don't believe that. Why would Luan want to hurt them?"  
"Honestly, while there is evidence Luan is the main suspect, we can't assume its her. What if we are wrong?"  
Lisa handed the DNA results of the gloves to Lincoln and then Leni. "Enlighten me. If not her, then who?"

Lucy, who had stayed quiet the whole time, finally said "Lynn. The gloves were under her bed"  
Lincoln stared at her. She knew about them before him. Leni also stared. The same gloves she probably saw Linc with. Lucy somehow still felt Lynn was LK. Lincoln remembered that Lynn, Lucy and Luan were upstairs when Lori had passed. Secretly he ruled all three as LK suspects the moment Lisa confirmed an LK. Lucy also suspected Lynn. So either this was an act or the real deall. Then again, Lucy was gone before and after Lola died. Lynn wasn't anywhere near her. Luan was in her room. Hmm.  
"Why do you think its Lynn?" Lucy had gathered based on sensing. There was no real evidence to suspect Lynn. "I dont know..." "Leni, Lucy, I want you out. Go get Lily from Luan." 

The rocker, the comedian and the jock were outside, trying to cheer Lana up, even Lily walked up to her and giggled. Luan's jokes did nothing. Luna threw mud around. Not a reaction. Lynn tackled Luna into the mud. Lana remained dead on the inside. "Dairyland?"  
Lana looked up. There we go! "Dairyland!" She finally laughed. Leni had opened the door. She walked to Lily and picked her up. Lana and Luna had started walking away "where are they going?" "We're going to Dairyland. All four of us. We can't be reminded of what happened here." Leni understood. "Okay, I see. Don't come back late. Be safe." Leni, still holding Lily, watched them with a worried look. "We're falling apart, it just doesn't look like it yet", she told Lily, who laughed at her big sister.

Bobby hadn't seen Lori around their school. No calls, no texts. No answers, no replies. Her phone was turned off and was in a bag, inside an evidence locker. Come to think of it, Leni wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Bizarre. He knew both of them weren't the types to miss school. Something felt off. He planned to stop by later at the Loud residence. He had a part time job. Today's shift was four hours . Bobby liked his job. Fair pay for a teenager. Hard work pays off. 

Leni had expected to receive texts from Bobby. Surprisingly there were none. But that meant he was gonna come over for answers. And Leni wasn't Liar Loud. She had to tell him the truth. Even if it mean it'll hurt him enough. Apart from that, Leni's mind still heard it. A killer among them. LK as Lincoln and Lisa had decided to label.

She took Lily to sleep after feeding her a warm bottle of milk. She knocked on Lisa's room and was allowed to enter. She set the baby down on her crib and left to whatever it was that Lincoln and Lisa were doing. 

Lincoln had explained to Lisa what he believed, including the three LK suspects. Lynn had been cleared. So Lucy and Luan remained. "Its believable that Lynn could be LK, but Lola died while she wasn't her." Lisa posed in a thinking stance. "Thanks to me. I created that euthanizing serum, and it ended up in LK's possession. But... it was the first test run. I had a set of predictions. Its a certain serum, so depending on how much was used on her, we may know when it was injected. The autopsy won't help us. Like I said, certain serum. All traces of it will dissipate after its done its job."  
Evil genius, evil creations. In a way, Lisa killed Lola. Lincoln did not play the blame card. 

Lucy left to her dark place after she and Leni were "asked" to leave. She had overhead everything. She was an LK suspect. This made her angry but it made sense that they have. Leni herself had intentionally eavesdropped. Three original suspects, reduced by one. 

At Dairyland, the four were having fun. Luna was eating cotton candy, as Luan and Lana watched Lynn try to hit bell. She used all her force. DING. "We have a winner!"  
Lynn won a big stuffed cow. She handed it to Lana. "Tonight, you're a winner." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks sis!" Lana had completely forgot about Lola. She was having the time of her life.  
Luan dragged Lana away. "Bumper cars! I'm gonna DRIVE you crazy." She laughed. The four entered the bumper cars. There were about thirteen others in cars. When the session began, Luna and Lynn were trying to bump each other as Luan bumped others. Lana was bumping Luan while others tried to rear end her. It was a very fun version of anarchy. What a scenery. 

It was 7:30. They should have been back by now. Leni ordered four pepperoni pizzas from Pizza Hut. There was a knock on the door. "Yay, pizza has arrived"  
She opened the door, but was surprised. It wasn't the pizza guy. It was Bobby. No bueno. "Hi Bobby" she uttered. "Hey Leni, have you seen Lori?" Leni knew what had to be done. "Actually, there is something you should know" Leni closed the door behind her. 

30 minutes have passed. Or so it felt. Bobby's red eyes leaked like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry Bobby"  
It was only a bad nightmare. He had to wake up. Only, it wasn't. Leni had kept shut. She told him Lori slipped and fell on some sharp object. An unrealistic way to go, but more soothing than being killed. She didn't tell him about Lola either. He'd know something was going on.  
Another knock filled the air. Pizza guy? No, it was the four Louds. They were content with excitement, until all four spotted Bobby in a down state. Leni gave them the look. They knew the drill. They left upstairs to their own room. Leni would call them back down when pizza arrived. She hugged Bobby, and he hugged back. He needed it. He knew, and she was relieved. "Come to her wake. When we set it up. You meant so much to her. "  
Bobby silently nodded. He got up. "I have to go." Rhere was a pause. "I can't believe she's gone. I was talking to her yesterday." Leni wanted so badly to tell someone what Lisa and Lincoln knew. What they were keeping from her and Lucy, despite the four being closer to the truth.

Lisa and Lincoln agreed to watch closely for Luan and Lucy. When the others have arrived, Lucy left the shafts and decided to drive suspicion away. Luan was more higher likely. Interesting, that Luan had cameras everywhere except the bathroom. If someone had injected Lola with the euthanizer, would there be a possibility it was recorded? If she suggested it to Lincoln, it would help the case. She raced to head out as soon as Lynn walked in. "Hey Luce. You look awful." Lucy never managed to catch a nap since Lori's death. She was worn out but she had a priority. She walked past her to Lincoln's room. Lincoln's attention was held by something. "Lincoln, maybe one of Luan's cameras caught Lola being injected." Lincoln did not turn. "Lincoln?". She turned to face the thing Lincoln was staring at. It caught her by surprise:

DONT FIND ME OR WE ALL DIE

 

The black writing scribbled over an Ace Savvy comic. Next to it was the syringe. The very same one that was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, readers. Almost halfway there. LK to be revealed in chapter 7. Chapter 8 is gonna be a how-it-started-and-why-its-happening sort of thing. But before the end arrives, alot more Loud kids gotta die. Originally I was gonna have a death in each chapter but that's not really great, because I'd have to kill off 9 sisters and Lincoln. Clyde has a bigger role to play, expect more of best friend to come. Next chapter, Monday or Tuesday.


	5. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that LK knows Lincoln and Lisa are onto them, they are placed in more danger. Lucy decides to keep tabs on Luan's actions while being observed by Lisa. Leni, who can't keep quiet anymore, scared of who could be next, decides to tell the others at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have expected to have written this earlier. I put a Flash reference in a past chapter. Applaud yourself if you caught it. Now, halfway there. Enter: Clyde.

The girls were talking about the fun they had at Dairyland. Lana and Luan barfed on a rollercoaster. The vomit flew away to hit some unlucky person.   
Leni sat there, watching her younger sisters sharing the good times they had. Leni was then hit with the thought. Lisa and Lincoln had kept quiet. Lucy didn't mind. Somehow it wasn't surprising if Lucy didn't alert anyone about LK just to see a dead body. Is Lucy that much dark? Or... could she really be LK? Lisa deduced it could only be either her or Luan. 

Lisa and Lincoln did not hesitate and acted quickly to examine the syringe. There was a bit of the serum left inside. Lisa began analysis. "This will tell me how long the serum takes effect after entering the human body. All we have to do is wait." 

Lucy had joined downstairs. She craved pizza. Lucky a few were spared. Through the loud talk of the Loud girls, she went to the couch and ate there, finding comfort in the silence. Lucy didn't like being a suspect. But Luan was the other. Lucy had to keep a sharp eye out. 

Leni knocked on Lisa's door. "Lisa, Lincy? There's pizza downstairs." Lincoln jumped. Pizza! "Well, it'll take awhile to get results. Let's join them." The duo joined the others. Everyone was at the grown up table. Lincoln was happy to see Lana was okay. Leni gave Lincoln and Lisa a certain look. Lincoln did not understand. When he turned to Lisa, her face had gone white. She shook her head. Leni got up. "Guys, like, there's something I need to tell you." It hit Lincoln. "Leni-" "Lisa and Lincoln believe someone killed Lori and Lola. Specifically, one of us." Everyone turned to Lisa, then to Lincoln. Lana jumped out, and ran to Lincoln. "Lincoln? What are you talking about?" He turned to Lisa. She also got up. "Look, we have legitimate proof. I can't disclose anything here. But... yes. It could be one of us." Lana was now crying, and let herself sink to the floor. "When did you know?" Luna asked. "We aren't sure that-" "WHEN DID YOU KNOW?" The hostility was unmistakable. "After Lola died. I'm so sorry." Lincoln watched the others develop a look that read a lot like "you don't trust me".  
Everyone quickly deserted the table, save for Lana, and headed to their rooms.

Lisa pulled Leni away forcibly to the living room. "What were you thinking? You let everyone know LK is among us. You endagered everyone know. You just scared the whole house." Lisa began thinking of a countermeasure. 'Leni, you really are a blonde." "Lisa there's no need for that", Lincoln said. 

There was a loud sound of glass breaking. It came from the kitchen. The three raced to see what it was. There was Lana, immobile, with pieces of glass around her body. Lincoln noticed the blood. 'No, no, no, no, oh god no. Not again!" He ran to her and lifted her to him. It was too late. Lana's eyes were wide open. She bled from where the glass cup had interacted with her head. Lincoln noticed two handles on the floor. Someone had just killed Lana with these two cups. Lincoln had enough. He broke down. He yelled, he cried, as he held onto his sister. "Everyone left upstairs. Who-?" Leni turned to the couch. She spotted something moving. "Lucy?" Lucy was still there. She turned to them. "Yes?"  
Luan was out of the picture. Lucy was LK. "Leni, call the police." Leni was stopped by something. 'Lisa, come take a look at this." Lisa and a curious Lucy followed Leni. On the wall there was writing, similar to what Lincoln found on his comic. It read:

NO POLICE JUST YOU AND ME OR EVERYONE DIES

 

Lincoln got the shivers. Lisa was forced to make serious choices. "We'll do it LK's way. No one else dies tonight.  
What are your intentions, you fiend? Why are you doing this?" "What about Lana?" "Lincoln she's gone! We can't do anything now. But we can prevent anyone else dying."   
Lincoln agreed. Lana's body was left in the kitchen. "No one comes here. We can't alert anyone else. We have to work fast now. The results must be done by now."

Sure enough, the results have printed out. Lisa looked through. "Hmm. According to this, the serum takes four hours to do its job. And also, fingerprints were analyzed. They match Luan's." Lincoln looked at Lucy. "Okay what about-?" There was knock at the front door. Lincoln raced to see who it was. No one was expecting anyone over. Lincoln opened the door. It was Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might feel short. Thats cause it is. How about that? Luan is #1 suspect. LK has challenged Lincoln and Lisa. Lana has died. But cops can't come or LK strikes again. Just when it gets bad, Clyde pops up. Huehuehuehue. Its gonna be fun.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night approaches. Clyde has stopped by at a fatally inconvenient time. Lincoln and Lisa decide to do something serving as the unofficial contingency plan: get Luan. LK acts to kill again while trying to drive away Lincoln and Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, forgive for the last chapter barely being half one in reality. I don't get much time to post the final batch of chapters, but I've got this far. And its beautiful and ugly. Identity of LK in the next chapter. And then the fact that I've revealed it already (you just don't know how) in a very subtle way, along with it. Chapter 7: Failure, to be posted this weekend. Enjoy.

"Lisa, I've read enough comics to know that there's some inhumane motivation behind the murders. Some reason. We didn't do anything to anyone. We're... we were just a happy family. Why would someone do this?"  
Lisa glared. Lincoln had hit the certain level of shock. None of this was okay for a boy his age. Somehow Lisa was able to stomach and understand enough. Maybe too much. Did that make her below? Everything she has done in the name of science, was all in an indirect selfishness. At a few occasions, she used some of her siblings as mere lab rats. 

"I don't know what to tell you. Various monsters exist." There was no point in relief and comfort words. "There are good people. There are bad people. But its all based on one thing: our psychology. It determines everything about us. What we think, and what we do. More things, but that's not the point. Things that happen, are things that happen. Its not known if its meant to be. Say I throw a rock. It hits someone. That person is hospitalized. That person didn't expect that to happen. Why's that? Because it wasn't meant to be, it didn't have to happen. I wouldn't have to thrown that. Basically its pointless. But maybe if I didnt throw it, something else could've happened to said person. Everything..." there was a pause "...has some reason. Not one thing or person acts randomly." 

Lincoln was drooling a bit "Wha...?" She let out a sigh. "I don't know." "Oh, okay..." 

The minute Clyde entered the house, he saw the message that was hard to miss. Lincoln did not know what to say. He had to lie or speak the truth, both with equal consequences. If Clyde knew, it would crush him. Also, he would be placed in LK peril. Lincoln told the truth. Not the complete truth. 

"So... the twins... they're-?" "Yes, they're..." the sentences have been left unfinished. Lisa was re-examining all evidence. Lincoln felt bad, placing his best friend in danger. Clyde knew what he thought. "Hey, united we stand." He said. The Bucky to his Steve. Lana's body was wrapped in a tarp, which only Lisa and Lincoln knew about. 

At the moment, Lisa had accessed all of Luan's cameras, and somehow, with high grade technology, she was viewing everyone else live in their own rooms. Lola and Lana's one was completely empty. Leni was sitting in her bed. Clyde looked over. "So... where's Lori?" "With Bobby." He was quick to lie-- didn't even look at Clyde to tell so. His heart jumped. Lisa's hand met his shoulder.  
He was doing what was needed. 

All sisters minus Leni and Lucy were in Luna and Luan's room. They were all discussing the main thing that had been revealed to them. One of them had killed two of their own. No one here realized the third victim was already taken. They heard glass breaking before Lynn joined the conversation. All figured it was Leni, Lincoln and Lisa arguing. 

Lucy had disappeared after Lincoln had opened the door. She needed a reason to spy on Luan. Now that LK had made a move, Lucy decided to head to the vents again and watch Luan and the others.  
"They're pulling our chains, dudes! It can't be any of us! It makes no freaking sense." Lynn was bouncing a ball. "Lisa's smart with things. But maybe... she could be right." Luan and Luna looked at her. "No, she is fucking not right." "Yeah, I didn't do anything. Lynn was with me to witness we didn't touch Lola. And none of us are that evil, that-" she paused. "Lucy..." "Whoa stop it there." Luan got up. "Don't pin this on our sister. Any of them. There's already enough to go around. We have two dead sisters. I'm getting me some sleep. Lynn, go sleep." 

Was this juat an act? Or was it the fact that Luan wasn't LK? Lisa and Lincoln watched. "Interesting how quick Luan was to calm them down with no sweat. Lincoln, Clyde, there is evidence that points out Luan is LK." "LK?"  
"Its what we're calling the killer." "Oh." 

Leni heard footsteps out of the hallway. Lincoln watched Lynn leave to her own room. "Is Lucy seriously in the vents again?" "Probably so, but she'll get too big for them. Isn't growing up fun?" He shrugged. Cringeworthy words. Leni came in. "Guys, I want to apologize." Lisa turned away when she entered. Secretly, Lisa blamed Leni for LK's challenge and Lana getting killed. But no one had acknowledged that this call out was probably a desperate move made from fear of LK getting caught. 

"What do you want?" Lincoln asked. "I want to help. I know. It wasn't my place to tell what you guys kept from even me. But, I didn't say who it was you really believed it was." "Leni, you can help...by being bait." 

Lincoln and Clyde froze. Leni stuttered. "I..." "yes,you owe it to me. To us. To Lana." Leni nodded. "What will you have me do?" 

It was set. Leni was to lure Luan out of her room somehow and thats when Lisa uses an actual taser to knock her. The kid gloves had finally come off. 

9:32  
Leni opened the door but left after it swung. Lincoln and Clyde were behind Lisa who was watching the monitors. "Oh, by the way Clyde, why did you stop by?" Clyde had almost forgotten about his pop up reason. "I wanted to see if you were okay. And now I know that surprises are deadly. Also I told my dads its a sleepover." Lisa hissed. "Quiet its working." Luan was already up and peered out the door. No one was there. Leni waited for Luan to get closer to the bathroom. The plan was that Luan was captured and tied up and interrogated. Even if she wasn't LK. 

Leni had dragged an unconscious Luan to Lincoln's room. She was then tied to a chair and had cloth tied around her. Lincoln kicked down the chair, feeling a bit of guilt. He wasnt fully sure it was her. "Alright, Clyde, we bunk here tonight. We'll interrogate Luan after."

Leni, Liaa, Lincoln and Clyde had begun planning to get confessions from Luan. First, they planned to torture her. Actually, this was Lisa's idea. It was an effective approach. When they found her in Lincoln's room,.her throat was slit, blood already forming a pool 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, the killing off a suspect makes it less interesting, but where was Lucy when Luan had died? Goodnight.


	7. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan is found dead in Lincoln's room, and Lana's corpse is still in the kitchen. The end is close. And soon shall be LK's endgame. Who is it? Moment of truth is here at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juicy chapter. Typing while playing Battlefield 1. Alright, so I am aware this whole story has flaws and inconsistencies. I'm not the best fanfiction writer but i do try my best or color me white.

It almost seemed like a supernatural ordeal. No one had heard anyone enter the hallway. Everyone was still asleep, apart from the four. The cameras had shown no one woke up. Lincoln looked down. "Shouldn't we tell them? Lana and Luan-" "No, we stop here. Its likely Luan killee herself, being the possible LK." This wasn't quick to be denied. The ropes that held Luan stuck to her chair had been loosed enough that her hands were free. There was a blade in her right hand, which explained how she had managed to slit her throat. 

Luna opened her eyes. Something was amiss. The snoring. She looked over. The other bed was empty. Luna got up and left the room. The bathroom light wasn't on, so she wasn't there. Luna noticed the light in Lincoln's room. Was she there? Nevertheless, she proceeded forward...

When it was clear Lynn, Lucy and Luna were all asleep, Lisa switched off the monitors, and planned what next. "There is no doubt, Luan was LK, and that's the end. She snapped. Its not surprising." In that voice, Lincoln recognized disappointment. Lisa looked over her notes and all the evidence. Something was missing. Overlooked. She felt it but couldn't...  
Wait.

"Did it ever occur to us that Luan..." she had to think hard "...knew about the forms?" These were two different things that had been uncovered. It never occurred to them that they might be connected. "Forms? What forms?" Clyde looked at Lincoln in a puzzled manner. "Its a long story." Only Lisa knew everything:

Right after Luan was born, the filled forms have been created, and the only implication of an adoption were in these copies. The baby, a girl, came from someone who's full name was undisclosed. The person was only known as "D. Furr".

It would actually take Lisa to find out who D. Furr was in years worth of time. That's why Lisa gave up on it earlier today. "Intriguing. Maybe this is the reason Luan did this. She knew and she possibly..." 

Luna's scream sounded more like a yell. Lisa then turned the monitors back on. Lincoln and Clyde followed the source. Lily awoke, crying. Leni was prepared. Lisa looked onward, watching Luna cradle Luan's body. Lynn and Lucy peeked out. "Hey, Bob, what's with all the ruckus?" Luna was silent. Lincoln and Clyde looked on as Luna silenty wept. She then turned to look at them as Lynn and Lucy walked up behind them. "Someone has to pay.." she said in a very calm but deadly way. 

Lisa turned off the monitors once again and turned to see Leni giving Lily a bottle of warm milk. "I don't know, Leni. After what happened today, it feels like its not over yet. I believe, in my mind, it was Luan all along. Bur something pokes at me. Mocking me, making me think otherwise. I have slight doubt, honestly. I feel like a failure at the moment. The thing that's been bugging me is that throughout today, I've been thinking that maybe I have only cared for my own interests. And, I apologize for using many of you in different ways. I feel guily." Lisa wasn't the type to say mushy things. Leni understood what her point was. It was then that she noticed that Lisa started crying. 

It was almost 12. Their parents were usually home beforehand. It was odd. Lisa had gathered everyone left to Leni's room and explained everything, from the forms to LK's threat. It was exhausting. "So, Lana's downstairs?" "Well, we wrapped her up for the time being." Luna could not accept a murderous Luan, but Lisa had explained what lead to the conclusion. Lincoln agreed it was reasonable. Lucy, who had initially watched Luan when they weren't, was relieved it was over, but it had its own price. 

It was Lincoln's turn to tell Clyde something he didn't know. So he pulled him out of the room. Lisa figured it out. None of the others realized Lincoln hadn't told Clyde that Lori was among Luan's victims. Now was a good time. The sound of muffled running footsteps was heard, followed by a door opening and then slamming shut. Lincoln reentered the room. "He's in the bathroom, processing it. I told him she went to Bobby's." Leni the stood up, with her eyes red as blood. "Lori was pregnant, like, with Bobby's child." This caught everyone by surprise. "It was only yesterday when she told me. I... I didn't tell Bobby. I wanted to. I really did." 

It wasn't too long before the authorities had come. The bodies of Luan and Lana had been pulled away. Leni had to go with the police to answer some questions. She agreed to it immediately. Lisa was in charge of the Loud house for the night. Everyone went to bed. 

12:16

Lincoln took Luan's bed for the moment. He didn't want to enter the room where Luan had killed herself. There were seven bedrooms, but tonight, there was only three that were currently occupied. It was depressing for Lincoln to think about it. But it was only for the night. Right? Clyde stayed in Lori's bed, which only killed him inside. The only thing of Lori left. 

Lincoln snored enough for Luna to be comfortable for her to fall asleep. Lisa forcibly accepted Luan was LK, regardless of what she felt. How long was Leni going to be at the station? She sighed. Then she realized something. Lori, Lola, then Lana. Blondes. Luan was killing the blonde sisters. Then she killed herself when she was caught. So, Leni and... Lily were next? Lily, a sweet little infant. No, it was a coincidence. She remembered what she told Lincoln. No. This was a pattern. Why the blonde sisters? She would only have made herself more of a suspect with the other half of the sisters. Then there was the forms. She remembered the hair color the adopted child had. It was brown. The pieces then came together. She jumped out, before a voice spoke. 

"Figured it out? I always knew you were smart. I tried to frame Luan. I mean, I succeeded in that." There was no denying who it was. Lynn Loud. Ready to kill again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember, I said the identity of LK was always in front of you. That's only half-true. Let me explain. 
> 
> Chapter 1. (I)n (T)he Beg(i)nning   
> Chapter 2. Clo(s)ure   
> Chapter 3. Sa(l)vation   
> Chapter 4. Anarch(y)  
> Chapter 5. Sile(n)ce   
> Chapter 6. Co(n)sequences  
> Chapter 7. Fai(l)ure
> 
> With that we get "it is Lynn L." But the message isn't complete. Three chapters left. Obviously, the full thing will say "it is Lynn Loud" when its over. Next chapter: "Born"   
> Which is like a one shot, showing how Lynn submerged into the darkness. I guess its a prequel. Updated Monday or Tuesday.


	8. Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the murders, before the inhuman acts, see where it all began for Lynn Loud. Welcome to the prelude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is almost over, I'd like to say that I almost gave up on this because to me it felt weak, compared to many TLH fics I've read. After this I don't plan to write more.

5 Weeks Earlier 

It was a hot school day. Lynn had just finished P.E. She had done 6 laps around the field, and ending in 4th place, she only broke a few good sweats. But this wasn't good enough. In the locker room, she sulked softly as she dressed back in her usual threads. The girl who landed 2nd place, Jennifer Welch, walked up to Lynn. Jennifer was a blonde, hair straight down. About the same height and build as Luan. "What's wrong? Are you pissed you lost 1st place? Are you really obsessed with sports?" She laughed hard. Lynn paid no attention. Lynn had always put up with her mockery for a few months when she moved in the area. A few girls looked in their direction. The snob/bully-like complex. It irritated Lynn.  
"I heard your silent raging. It echoes here. You're just a sad-"

The fist flew. And Lynn did not hold back. The sound of a punch grabbed everyone's attention. Jennifer was slumped on the floor and staring at Lynn, frightened.  
"Its time you shut up." Lynn left the locker room as the bell rang. Lunchtime. 

It was a weird sensation. Lynn had punched someone. And normally she wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. But something. Something that had been locked up. However, the impulsive feel felt intense. Was intense. And... she found herself to like the adrenaline that quickly came and left-and she wanted to explore it again. 

Lynn expected Jennifer to report her to the principal, but no such thing that had implied trouble for her had arrived. She wondered if Jennifer was too scared to do so. There were others who saw. Maybe they were as well. She chuckled loudly (badumtss) . She ate her cheeseburger and then sipped from the milk carton. She placed a bag of baby carrots in her left pocket. After school snack. 

The bell rang. School was over. Lynn was walking home, when Luan saw her from behind. She ran up to her. "Heya, sis. How was today?" Lynn kept seeing Jennifer go down with a brutal punch. Somehow it didn't leave a mark. But Lynn gave it her all for it. "It was... fun." She smiled at Luan. Luan clearly noticed that Lynn was content with the day. "That's great. Hey, what do you get-?" Lynn put a finger on Luan's lips before she finished. "Don't ruin it." 

The whole walk was a silent one. Luan was telling a few jokes every few minutes. Lynn never noticed. Her mind had gone to a different world. A dark one. When they got home, the younger siblings were already there. Lily cooed at the two upon entering. Luan picked her up and walked upstairs. Lynn had set her backpack down and wondered.

(Dream sequence)

Lynn found herself in front of Thomas Wield, the class bad boy who got in trouble weekly. He was... tied up and bleeding? Lynn looked at her hands. Blood. What was happening? His right eye was throbbing. "Puh  
...please st-" she punched him. His head bobbed left. He drooled blood. "Oh, god. I'm..." Lynn grabbed his hair and moved his head to see hers. She landed two punches directly to his face. His nose was broken and was now bleeding. The background was all black. There was nothing but the two and the chair. "S... sorry" he finished.  
This wasn't unlike Lynn at all. This wasn't Lynn at all.  
She then grabbed him by the neck. She squeezed her hands together. She did so, harder and harder. He was choking. Until... it stopped. Lynn laughed. Not the laugh when someone had just did something funny. This was more sinister. 

(End sequence)

It was three hours since the nap. Lynn did not remember the dream. She got up but noticed a dark spot on her shorts. It was wet. "Oh, what unholy discovery this be?"  
Something had aroused her after she napped. Lynn had no dream. At least she remembered not having one.  
"Hey, Lynn, you missed dinner. Help yourself to what's in the fridge," Lori called to her. Lynn changed shorts as quickly as she could. She was starving. A meal fit for the winner. 

Shortly after, she headed upstairs to Lincoln's room, where she wanted to wrestle with him. He wasn't there. Probably at Clyde's. She looked around the room. Apart from a stack of Ace Savvy comics, there was one Lynn never noticed the times she was there. 'Born'. The cover depicted a soldier covering his face. Underneath were three others like it. She opened the first one. It was a 'Nam war themed story. Lynn closed it. Such graphic things shouldn't be in the hands of a kid. She left the room. 

Lincoln had arrived home in the next half hour. Lynn, in the couch, leaped up and tagged him. "You're it!"  
Lincoln looked onward before Lynn called back while runnning. "Its hide and seek, bro." She entered their parents' bedroom. Lynn hid in the closet but it was dark. She felt box come down. She then caught it but set it down carefully. She turned on the lights, risking losing. She went back to the box, when she looked inside and noticed forms... 

Next Day

The moment she entered class and spotted Thomas Wield, in his usual black attire, she felt a strange sensation reel towards her. She thought nothing of it. Math wasn't her strongest suit. But she tried. Lynn still remembered the punch. The act that she was proud of. 

It had been recess time. Lynn was sitting under a tree. Thomas and two other boys walked by her. Lynn looked onward. Thomas came up to a younger kid. "Hey geek, give me your lunch money?" He held up a fist to him. The dream ran back to her mind. She then gor on both legs and walked slowly towards. "I don't have any money." The boy was scared. But Thomas did not move. "Last chancw. Give it up." Lynn was now running. "I don't have..." he swung... only for Lynn to catch it. She then countered it and punched him hard. "Ow, hey who do you-?" She did not stop. The rage took control. She punched as fast and as much as she could. The blood leaked. This was her dream. But a nightmare. He stumbled back, defeated. "Okay, okay stop I give!" She kicked him in the face. Knocked him out. The two other boys ran scared, while the young boy only looked. "Thank you..." Lynn looked away. "Don't be stupid. I didn't to it to save you. I just like it because I like it..." but she was confused. How could this act bring her joy? She was guilty. 

A few people around had clappee and cheered Lynn on for standing up for the boy, not hearing what she said. Thank god Luan wasn't there at the moment. 

3 Weeks

Lynn looked back at the forms. Sure enough, a girl was adopted. From someone named D. Furr. This slightly upset Lynn. Because they've been lied to. 10 siblings and one pretender. A world was crashing down.  
Lynn had spend that night dragging the body of a teenager who was committing arson. Lynn had found him using the power of friendship. Under the bridge was a good place to hide it. Even if he was found, she won't be caught. She threw the corpse into the water. She dropped on her knees and began crying. She lost her innocence and morality sense. She was into the adrenaline rush so much, she resorted to something very, very evil. And there was no atonement for such a thing. It was only her fourth murder. 

Lynn returned home and disposed of the gloves as quickly as she good. She washed up on the sink and looked in the mirror, unsatisfied with what looked back at her. 

1 week ago. Leni and Lori's room was locked. So secret night was cancelled. Lynn had a killcount of 11 now. As she watched #11 burn to death, she diabolically laughed. Her mind was gone to the point only killing mattered to her. So why not try for someone she cared for?

Today 

As Lucy got dressed, Lynn bolted to the bathroom and stabbed Lori as she pushed her. Then she returned to the room, pretending to look for her skates. It was then that she decided to perform an act. She chose Lori because she didn't like Lori in charge. She had already placed gloves Luan used the night before in case police came across it. However, later that day, Lincoln took them. 

Lynn secretly injected Lola with a serum Lisa had labeled deadly that morning. The thing was, Lola didn't notice it at all. The thing took its effect for a few hours. Then, poof. She knew it worked because that afternoon her and Luna were at the park when they were notified.  
Lynn figured that Lisa was on her trail but she set up notes that said not to pursue. Even so, Luan was the exit strategy. Her backup plan. Lynn took two glass cups to Lana's head while four others were nearby.

The bodies of the parents were in the garage. It all went just as planned. Luan was their suspect. It was over. No more killing. Lynn had enough enjoyment. She went too far but it was fun. Just in case...

Lisa then got up and realized she got the wrong person. Lynn expected this. "Figured it out? I always knew you were smart. Smart enough. I tried to frame Luan. I mean, I succeeded in doing that. Here comes the knife!" She pulled out a kitchen knife. Ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting darker but you've seen nothing yet. Last two chapters, Saturday and Sunday.


	9. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer revealed! And she's closing in on her next victim: the gifted one. Will Lisa escape the clutches of the maniacal Lynn? Find out now, on Loudball Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm close to done here.

Lynn had killed their parents right before getting to Luan. She snuck out while Lisa had Lincoln, Leni, and Clyde in her room. Lynn came at the and greeted them with a kitchen knife. The bodies were quickly hidden in the basement. Lynn had no problem carrying them. There were two trails of blood that ran from where Lynn had done her deed, the porch, to the stairs. She hoped no one would come down. The blood was obvious to the eye but Lynn quickly cleaned up. After that, a meeting was called. Leni then spoke the unimaginable words. "Lori was pregnant."

Lynn did not expect this. Lori, the first sibling she killed for the adrenaline of it, looked down, feeling a slight amount of guilt. 

 

Now

 

Lynn planned to have stopped the killing right after Luan had been the prime suspect, but she was really the bait they took. Everyone except Lisa. Everyone went to bed, but Lynn snuck into Lisa's room. She stood there for a good 20 minutes. Lisa was the type to sleep-think. Lisa then sat up, and reached for her glasses. This was it. Lynn right away knew Lisa had solved the puzzle.  
Lynn spoke. "Figured it out?" She pulled out the kitchen knife. Lisa was visibly frightened. "Here comes the knife!" Lynn rushed forward. Lisa had a trick up her sleeve. She grabbed an empty syringe and ducked Lynn's strike. She struck Lynn on her left knee. The psycho hollered and went down for a few seconds. Enough time for Lisa to rush to the door. She opened the door...

...and felt the sharp edge of the knife meet her back completely. She let go of the handle. She gasped. Lynn pulled the knife out. "Wuh...why?" Lynn grabbed Lisa and dragged her towards the window. Lily woke up, crying. Lynn looked to her with eyes of a predator. She slowly approached her. "No. Don't hurt her." Lisa was on her back to the wall, under the window. "Wasn't Lori's baby enough for you? Baby killer." Lynn stopped. She didn't mean to hurt an unborn child in her campaign of blood. Why hurt Lily? How did she end up killing half of her family? Was this Lynn? Or something inhuman taking over? 

Lisa was bleeding out. She slowly tried to crawl towards the youngest Loud. Lynn stood in her place. She turned to Lisa who passed her. She walked over her and jammed the knife into her head. Lisa's hand, stretched out to touch Lily, was now twitching. Lynn let the knife stay in its place. "I went too far... I went too far, Lily. And there's no going back." She lifted the baby and walked out of the room and entered Leni's room. 

At the police station:

The cops on the Loud case had briefed Leni of what was going on. Nothing she didn't hear before. There waa a murderer among them. The police reached the same conclusion Lisa had. Leni agreed to their theory because it was one that was true. But there was something else. "This girl her-"  
"My sister, Luan."  
"-yes well, this is also a murder."  
Leni thought. Luan had supposedly killed herself after getting caught. "What do you mean?"  
"Its impossible for this small blade-" he held a bag up with a silver object inside "-to cut through rope. And the blood on it doesn't match to the deceased's own."  
"What are you saying, officer?"  
He grabbed a walkie talkie. "I need someone to check out 1216 Franklin Ave." He turned to Leni. "We connected these murders to that of others around here. With these murders here, its now plausible its someone in your family. Tell me, who's in the house now?"  
"There's Lily, Lisa, Lucy, Lynn, Lincoln, and Luna. There's also a family friend staying over."

Lynn looked over Clyde. He had alot of answers for alot of things. Maybe he could help. She shook him. "Clyde, buddy, wake up. Lily had fallen asleep and was set on Leni's bed. Clyde woke up and turned to her. "Oh, hi Lynn, its way late. What's up?" She sat down. "I've done some things. And it got to me. It hasn't before. I didn't feel anything until now." Clyde was a bit confused. "What's this about?" Clyde then opened his eyes fully. "No... Lynn, it...- not you." Clyde fell over. Lynn had killed Lisa for knowing she was the killer. Clyde knew. Would she really gut him? The knife was left in Lisa's skull. "Clyde, I can't keep doing this. I..." the sadness in Lynn's voice was clear. "I didn't mean to... I wanted the hype. I felt so alive. I don't feel alive anymore." Clyde looked on. Lynn didn't look like she was gonna hurt him. "I... I need a hug." Clyde pondered. He then got up and walked towards her. It was the only thing he could do. 

"So, why exactly did you do this?" Lynn kept staring at the floor. An inevitable question. "I explored the impulse once. I lost my cool, and then I realized, I liked it. I liked it all. The heart racing. The sensation where you're in the state of shaking but frozen at the same time. Its something that feels... like its home. Its what I thought I wanted. I didn't realize that it would impact everyone else, after killing some of my sisters. I didn't know Lori was pregnant. I knew you liked her. I'm sorry I did this."  
Lynn was silently crying. Clyde placed her head on his shoulder. 

"We're doing a check up on the house. There already may be another victim at this moment. If that's so, then we're going to investigate certain ones." He had written down a lot of things, too many for Leni to keep count, let alone see. Leni realized everyone was still in danger. She was in a helpless position. "I have to go back."  
"We can't allow that. You'll alert them and it'll get messy."  
It was true. A number of possibilities were in play if Leni tried a rescue mission. "How long until that officer gets there?" The officer answered ,"it'll take like 20 minutes or so." That was more than enough time to kill everyone in the house. Leni was very worried. 

"I don't wanna be the one to tell you, but I'm gonna. You need to turn yourself in. You did bad. That's the only way you can set things right. Even if it takes years."  
"Clyde, I don't want to do that. I don't want to face that. Jail, the thing that'll remind me that what I've done was too evil."  
"Don't make me do it. Don't make it hard. Lynn, you can't-" she then punched him and screamed. "No!" Lily woke up again. Lynn then ran towards her, but Clyde grabbed Lynn by the waist and threw her to the other side of the room. Lynn was surprised at how the scrawny younger kid managed to perform that. "Impressive" she laughed. Clyde had bolted from the room, taking the crying infant away. 

Clyde shut the door behind him and then entered Lisa's room. "Lisa, its Lynn all a-" Clyde looked at Lisa, who was already dead and face down with a blood stain on her back, the knife still attached to her head. "Lynn, you're a monster", he whispered. He exited and ran to Lincoln's room. Lynn was now completely up and ran to the door. She spotted Clyde sprint to Lincoln's room and close it quickly. The locking sound was heard. 

The lights went on. Lincoln groaned. "It's too dang early, Leni." Up. Get up!" It was Clyde's voice. Lincoln was dragged out of bed. "What are you doing?" Lily cooed. "Why are you holding Lily? What's going on, Clyde?"  
"Its Lynn-- its been her from the beginning. Lisa's dead." "Lisa-? I have to-" Clyde blocked his path. "She's out there. We can't do anything. We can't warn Luna or Lucy."  
"Lincoln looked up. "Yes we can."

Luna was awoken by someone. "Luna, I need you."  
"What is it, dude?" It wasn't like Lynn to wake her up. "What the hell? It's 1 am." "I know but I need you. Its Lincoln. He just killed Lisa. We have to leave now. Get Lucy. We have to go."  
Luna listened. "Lincoln?! Our brother? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, its him. He and Clyde are in it together." "What about Lily? Where are mom and dad? And what's taking Leni this long?"  
Lynn had to reveal something here. "I saw him... dragging their bodies. I think they're gone."  
This was all that Luna needed to push her. "Let's go, now!"

Lincoln had been given a boost into the shaft. First he was to warn Lucy, then Luna. But he stopped. He heard voices. Three different ones. He then reached the room and looked over. Lucy was getting dressed. Lynn and Luna were there and then the three left out of the room in a hurry. Lynn was the last to exit, and threw a sinister smile once she spotted Lincoln. 

Lincoln returned to his room. Clyde had his head leaned to the door. "Looks like Lynn, Luna and Lucy are leaving. I heard them going downstairs. This is bad."  
"Very bad. We gotta stop her. She might hurt them, or..." he didn't bother finishing the sentence. "Clyde opened the door slowly. Lincoln then softly made his way downstairs with Clyde behind him. The three girls were already out the door. "Stop!" Lincoln caught them by surprise. "Lucy, Luna, its Lynn. Don't believe what she says. She killed Lisa." Clyde continued for him. "She tried to hurt Lily. And me too." Lily was sucking her thumb in Clyde's hands. Lucy stood silent. Luna kept looking back and forth between Lynn and Lincoln. "Luna, I'd never lie to you. Believe me." Lynn gave her the puppy eyes. "Lincoln, Clyde's holding the baby. Which means you guys did kill Lisa. Stay away from us." Lucy turned to Lynn. "Let's go. We're going to the station on foot if we have too. You killed mom and dad." Lincoln froze. "What? No I didn't know they came back. I didn't do anything." "You'll rot in prison forever." 

Clyde had his own secret weapon. He took out a tape recorder. "Here's the proof." He pressed play. The voice of Lynn followed. Everything Lynn told Clyde was now shared. Luna and Lucy had backed away from Lynn. Lynn, now defeated, stood at the doorway. She then began laughing. "Heh. Now you've lost. If it means even killing you all to protect my secret, I won't hesitate." She took out a blade. "I am LK." "Thats all the confession I need." A police officer had appeared behind Lynn.  
"You're under arrest." He took out handcuffs. He explained to Lynn her rights as he pulled her away. "I've got the killer from the Loud residence. Its the one named Lynn Loud." Lynn took out a small blade slowly. Lucky for her she wasn't handcuffed yet. She then stabber the officer's leg. "Ack!" The cop shoved Lynn away and pulled out his gun. He fired at Lynn three times. She took two bullets to her chest and then dropped the blade. Lincoln and the others looked in horror. Lynn sprinted away from the scene. Lincoln gave chase. "You guys stay here! I'm going after her!" 

Lynn was wounded heavily. Maybe this was the end for her. She didn't want to be caught. She didn't plan to be. If only she didn't kill anyone. All for something you can experience in better ways. She had no plan for this. All that came to mind was the park. Soon enough, she found herself there. She settled to lay down under a tree. 

Lincoln wasn't far behind. He knew where Lynn could go. The park was the only reasonable place. That's where he went. He spotted her lying under a tree. He slowly walked up to her. "Lynn, tell me. Why?" She coughed blood. "Because I loved it. Lincoln, its..." she closed her eyes. "Its something I realize was wrong. I freaked out when Clyde said I had to be turned in. I didn't want that. I just... I want... I want to die now."  
Lincoln's eyes filled with tears. "Was it worth it? You loved to kill, is that how you justify this?"  
"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I failed as a sister and a person." She reached her hand out. "Don't let me die alone." Lynn was visibly tearing up. "Lincoln, I'm so fucking scared. I don't wanna die like this. Not painfully."  
Lincoln grabbed her hand. "Kill me. Please, kill me."  
"Lynn, no. Don't make me do that." Lynn was crying. "I'm cold, Lincoln.. so cold. Stay with me..."  
Lincoln sat down beside her. "We're both cold, because its Decem-burr." Lynn giggled while coughing. "She would've been proud." "Oh god, I've become a monster..."  
"Lynn, its going to be fine now. I forgive you."

Leni had arrived at the house, where then the others had explained what happened. Leni was shocked to her ears. She and Luna raced to the direction Lynn and Lincoln ran off to. 

Lynn held his hand tighter. "Will I be forgiven?" "Lynn, don't..." "I hurt Lana so much. I can't just-" a silence followed. "Lynn?"

Leni and Luna stared at Lincoln holding Lynn's body.  
It was over. Lynn was dead. She herself was her last victim. "Lincoln, its time to say goodbye. They're coming for her." "A bit longer. Please. She didn't deserve this. She wanted this. It was the only way."  
Leni pulled Luna away. "Give him the time. Until they come." "Now what? Nothing will be the same. Where sre we going to live? They'll take us away from here."

Awhile later, the same process had been done. Four bodies had been moved. And it was the last time this happened. Lincoln was in his room, remembering Lynn's last words. He played Clyde's tape over and over again. She went too crazy for the rush. She ended up destroying her soul and she realized it, so she ended up being killed to ensure she wouldn't hurt anyone else. But she did. Her own death hurt Lincoln. The real last victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to play this out. I was gonna have the second half of this chapter for the final chapter. Okay so technically the story ends here but there's an epilogue. The one that reveals who the adopted child is. I don't plan it to be long but long enough. It'll be marvelous.
> 
> I never mean to suggest Lynn was gonna kill or hurt baby Lily in the Lynn/Clyde chat. She only ran to her aid because she cares for Lily. Lisa had planted that into her and she just became less of the villain at that moment. 
> 
> As for Luan, she's my favorite character of the whole show. I killed her off, and I wasn't totally okay with it. The joke Lincoln tells Lynn at the end is my own tribute for her in this arc and in general. Even if the joke is terrible. 
> 
> If I were to rate this story as of yet, I'd give it a 7/10 for various reasons.


	10. Dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my dudes and dudettes. The tale has ended officially and this next chapter, the last one, serves as the aftermath, the "what now?". Well, with that in mind, I'd like to say that writing this was interesring for me. Alright, here it is.

It was 5:15 am. Lucy and Lily were the only ones sleeping. An officer had told Leni what was likely to happen to them all. They were all going to be separated and placed in foster homew until they became of legal age. Leni and Luna were downstairs drinking coffee, afraid of the things to follow soon enough. Lincoln was wide awake and still felt Lynn's presence lurk over him. 

When she passed, he stroked her hair softly and had shut his eyes, wanting to wake up from the nightmare. That wasn't the case. Lincoln had Bun-Bun gripped tightly and held back waterworks as hard as he could. 

Clyde called his dads and was picked up with worried looks flashed on their faces. Leni was shocked to learn Lynn was behind it all. She had asked for a rapsheet of the murders Lynn committed before Lori. Th sheet showed a list of 24 names with most of them shown being stabbed to death.

Leni showed the sheet to Luna. "Two months. Almost two months. Dude... everyone's going to know. This can't be avoided." 

"We'll be gone before it goes public... but we'll no longer be together. I don't wanna leave here."

Luna didn't either. This is the house they lived in all their lives. To take it away such a thing is like losing a part of who you are. 

Lucy had pretended to be asleep. She had taken Leni's phone while Leni and Luna were discussing whatever it was they were talking about. Lucy dialed a number. It rang. 

"This is Daniel Furr. How can I help you?"

"Its Lucy. I'm in a real situation, and I'm calling for a huge favor. You owe me it."

There was a sigh on the other end. 

"Okay... what is it you need?"

"My siblings, the remaining ones. We're going separate ways, it seems. I need you to make it so we don't. You know what you have to do."

A pause. 

"They're not your real siblings. You're Lucy Furr. My only daughter your mother gave up. Its a miracle we found each other awhile ago. I owe you alot. But this could be too big for me to handle. I never had parenting experience..."

"Dad, please. These guys have just suffered more than enough. Please. I never asked anything of you. Please..  
"

Lucy could keep her family together if she tried hard enough. It was Lucy who had originally found the papers. She inked over the first name but Lisa had made it out to conclude the biological parent was a D Furr. Sex was unknown. Lucy inked over that as well. 

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'll do it. It'll take awhile." 

"Thank you a lot, daddy!"

Lincoln was staring outside. The dawn was rising. It never looked so beautiful. Another day had arrived. 

Luna left the kitchen and went to her room. She laid down and waited tobe dragged to the ends of the earth. It was over. The door opened. A smiling Lucy came in. 

Leni went to the kitchen and opened the drawer. She pulled out a knife. She stared at it. Seconds passed. How did Lynn stomach this? She dropped the knife. 

Lincoln sat up after hearing a knock. Lucy and Luna came in with good news. 

After that, Leni was told. This thrilled them. 

3 Years Later

Leni's phone rang 

"Hey Lincoln. I'm busy shopping at rhe moment. I'll be home soon. Tell Lily I said hi."

She hung up. She got up from the chair. 

"Now then. Where were we?"

She turned to face a blindfolded chubby, bearded man tied up from the ceiling. "Wh-why are you doing this?"  
"You went pervert on me. I followed you and like, I brought you here after knocking you out with this." She pulled out a baseball bat. No. Not just any. It was Lynn's. "Oh right. You can't see." She dropped the bat and grabbed a saw. "You're, like, gonna die now"

She then placed the saw on his neck and sliced his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yes I realize its f#@%ing brutal. But it was that kind of tale. This isn't the best story in TLH fanfic. I wont ever read my own work. But somehow there's three kudos on this as of yet and that's a surprise for me.  
> This was a bit too dark for me because of the brutality I depict Lynn with. I wanted to have her redeem herself on the previous chapter. And that she did. She saw the error of her ways. The effects and consequences of her actions. I wanted to make more brutal deaths for Lynn's first few victims. But it would basically be Haute Tension-esque.(google it, I'm not explaining what that is) the whole story was similar to Death Note. Lisa was like L and obviously Lynn/LK was Light/Kira. The ending where Lynn was dying from her wounds alludes Light being shot and then dies. This shouldn't even be a spoiler. If you never seen death note, you have holiday homework. 
> 
> *Edit. This is late but funny. Noticed Near from DN had an agent on the SPK named Stephen Loud, as seen on the fake notebook Mikami brought. What a coinky-dink!
> 
>  
> 
> My next idea for a story was a romance themed story where Luna falls in love with a girl, and realizes her sexuality, coming to terms with it. Not sure if I'll write it. Its just an idea. Maybe someone will write it. I'll goddamn read the sh!t out of it.
> 
> Edit: Last thing I forgot to explain. There's always a certificate of adoption that serves as validation. Lucy found it herself and kept it, knowing her true heritage. It should be obvious in the story but I understand if it was not gathered 100 percent. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants any better tales here are my recommendations 
> 
> For feels and sh!t  
> Requiem of a Loud-Underrated Hero  
> First Love-Underrated Hero (this one almost made me cry. I've never read something so beautiful in my life) 
> 
> Incest-related  
> Yandere Luan/The Loud Comic part I and II by JumpJump (my personal #1 favorite)  
> Sins of the Brother-.CapnDarko  
> Toxic relationships  
> Loud House: Filling the Void  
> Keeping it in the family 
> 
> Horror/Mysterious  
> When It All Falls Down (more brutal scenery)  
> Shivers (a bit disturbing)  
> The Loud Sim Date (incest included)
> 
> There are other good ones not included here. Most are found on fanfiction.net
> 
> With that said, its all done. Also, I'm Team Lynncoln. I ship that. But Ronniecoln is also glorious too. See you next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this will be ten chapters long. After that i don't know where I'll go. I hope you enjoy and stay to see it when it all falls down for our silent killer. Adieu.


End file.
